


Tea, Cake or Breakfast?

by SpruceOutOfFive



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Historical, Asexual Derek Hale, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, POV Derek Hale, Romance, Sex-Repulsed Derek Hale, Tags Are Hard, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, ace!derek hale, but all characters are human, does this have enough romance to be tagged as romance fic O.o, historical!AU, human!AU, some fantasy land, this was also not actually mentioned anywhere, time and place not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpruceOutOfFive/pseuds/SpruceOutOfFive
Summary: ”Sir, you look familiar. Have we perhaps breakfasted before?”Or the historical!au with ace!Derek that no one asked for.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, mentions of Boyd/Erica - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Tea, Cake or Breakfast?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic in like, six years? Luckily my dear friend Cera did some amazing work betaing this, and she's not even part of the Teen Wolf fandom! But then again, she's the reason I started writing again, so I guess it's just fair she also had to read this story xD (and so many times too!) But honestly, thanks a million for helping me make this story better <3 Seriously, couldn't have done this without you.
> 
> This story was inspired by acestrek's post on tumblr ([100 Things Better Than Sex: 1. Cake](https://acesterek.tumblr.com/post/186128024955/100-things-better-than-sex-1-cake-cake-cake)) and then this one funny facebook post about what would be the past tense of verb breakfast (breakfasted or brokefast). It's a wonder how inspiring some things can be in the middle of the night xD

”Sir, you look familiar. Have we perhaps breakfasted before?” Mr. Stilinski asked with a cheery, flamboyant voice and with movements that made the kiss on Derek’s palm much grander than needed, attracting the attention of many bystanders. The playful smirk dancing on the man’s lips was barely hidden by the gesture. It annoyed Derek.

“I doubt it. My cook always bakes me a cake for breakfast and I am not in habit of sharing it with anyone. Let alone someone I would have met mere hours before,” Derek grunted.

He was displeased by Mr. Stilinski’s flirting, heck, by _everyone’s_ flirting. Just hours earlier Derek’s ears had burned the darkest shade of red that had ever existed in the Queen’s realm, much darker than Erica’s ruby red lips or the maroon dress Cora had chosen for the event, when some other guest of Erica and Boyd had tried to make a crude pass on him.

Derek’s cheeks, in his mind, lit by anger and not the embarrassment, had been almost as dark when he told the guest to go to hell. In a quiet voice, though, because he hadn’t wanted to make a scene.

Derek _hated_ weddings.

Sure, they were celebrating the joyful union of lovers who were ready and willing to spend the times to come with each other. This time it was just the union of two, but since last March when the new Queen acceded to the throne and the law finally recognized polyamorous marriages, many old triads had decided to make their affairs official. Meaning, Derek had spent the whole summer traveling from one celebration of group marriage to another.

Unfortunately, weddings also reminded the guests of the state of their own love lives. For that one moment, they remembered how they also wished to be a part of such fairy tales. They wanted the shiny rings and loving smiles, instead of the cold, empty beds waiting them at home. And that meant flirting people. Lots and lots of flirting people.

Many actually took things further than just flirting. They found willing partners whom to embrace, and shared passionate kisses in the shadowy corners. Or joined their bodies in the gardens or on the edges of the nearby forests once the darkness rolled around and gave them just enough privacy. And then by the morning the sparkling flames of their romances, along with the dreams of that fairy-tale love, would have gone out and the people went on their separate ways.

It was the same thing in every one of these celebrations.

Derek hated it.

Not because he thought people having fast paced romance and casual encounters in the shadows was somehow wrong. No, Derek hated it all because people tried to persuade him to join those bothersome activities, which so many others found completely natural for weddings and even _fun_. He hated that after declining one courteous proposition there were three crude ones for him to deal with. All this when he would have much preferred eating his slice of cake in peace. After all, the cake was simply the best thing about weddings. If there ever was a wedding without a cake or a few, Derek would not attend. It just wouldn’t be worth it.

While Derek had gotten lost in his thoughts, Mr. Stilinski had straightened up and let his eyes wander on Derek’s scowling face. He had tilted his head in curiosity and let Derek have his moment of distraction, before gently squeezing the hand he had still been holding. He let go only after the gesture had brought Derek back to the party.

“Would you entertain the idea of sharing your cake with someone you’ve known longer than mere hours, Mr. Hale? Someone you would have sat beside and watched the moon change its shape many times first?” Mr. Stilinski’s tone of voice was kind and still so earnest. Apparently, Derek’s refusal hadn’t had the meant effect.

The question honestly surprised Derek, as none of the other guests in any of the weddings he had visited had offered him anything more than a moment alone in the shadows. Nevertheless, Derek’s answer stayed the same.

“I do not share my cake with others, Mr. Stilinski.”

The hopeful smile on the man’s face faded, and for a second, he looked completely devastated. Mr. Stilinski had already started bowing his head in a manner of goodbye, ready for a hasty retreat, when it shot back up and the sparkling brown eyes once again found Derek’s hazel green ones.

Derek almost sighed. He hated the persistent ones, the ones who thought Derek would just change his answer if they kept talking. And Derek knew Mr. Stilinski had no problem talking, as did anyone who had ever been in a same party as him. He’d probably be willing to spend hours to persuade Derek to take a trip to the garden with him. And even if the man had humored Derek, given an offer to wait and a promise of a longer lasting affair, that was all Mr. Stilinski was doing, humoring him. It was just another attempt to make Derek change his mind.

“What if your cook baked two cakes, one for you and one for me. Would you then find yourself willing to breakfast with me, Mr. Hale?”

Derek furrowed his brow. He didn’t understand what Mr. Stilinski meant anymore and was starting to regret using euphemisms instead of straight up saying he wasn’t interested in having sex with anyone. Ever.

“I’m not sure I follow, Mr. Stilinski. If you would be so kind and stop beating around the bush. Just ask me what you want to know, so we don’t end up talking about different things.”

Derek watched as Mr. Stilinski nervously fiddled with the cuffs of his suit before taking a deep breath and letting the string of words fall out.

“I was, umm, I was trying to inquire if you are only against sharing your cake, uh, as in- as in your bed, and whether you would be willing to enter into an arrangement, a romantic one, that didn’t contain any bedsharing. But, I- If it’s not only the cake sharing but having a breakfast with someone, period, that you don’t do, then I- My greatest apologies for bothering you, Mr. Hale,” Mr. Stilinski courageously fumbled through the words, but Derek had hard time grasping the meaning of them.

Mr. Stilinski wanted to have a romantic relationship with him, even after hearing that Derek didn’t do sex? Derek was stunned. He was speechless. Mr. Stilinski was offering him something Derek thought he would never have due to his dislike of sexual acts. And even for his own surprise, Derek was truly considering it.

It wasn’t just because someone was willingly offering him the kind of romantic arraignment that lacked the expectation that Derek were to take part in the bedroom activities. Even though that was something Derek had been dreading whenever he humored the thought of marrying someone himself, as in the eyes of the majority such activities were an integral part of marriage.

No, it was because Mr. Stilinski was a handsome man with a kind soul. He had great morals and a strong sense of justice, taught him by his father who was a lawman. He was brave, never afraid of using his voice to let people know when they wronged others, no matter their station. He was also funny. And cheery. And just something, _everything_ , Derek thought he would never have the chance of having.

Seconds went by and Mr. Stilinski visibly grew more and more nervous. He was fumbling more with his cuffs and changing his weight from one leg to another. To someone else’s eye he may have even looked impatient, but Derek saw him as he was, scared. He could relate as his own heart had started to race when he tried to find the right words.

“I, do you truly realize what you are offering, Mr. Stilinski? Because I would be willing to try breakfasting with you if you do realize that I will _never_ share my cake. It’s not an option today, nor tomorrow, nor tens of summers from here. And if you are just offering to join me at my breakfast table in hopes that it will change, I must decline. But if you are truly serious with your intentions, I would be happy to breakfast with you. Or at least share tea with you first.”

Mr. Stilinski smiled. It was blinding.

“I’m serious, Mr. Hale. And I would be glad to have tea with you first. I can wait the moon to change its shape dozens of times or tens of summers to pass before sharing breakfast with you, if you just so wish, Mr. Hale!”

Derek felt his own lips starting to curl as he could feel a certain kind of warmth spread in his chest. He picked Mr. Stilinski’s hand and in turn brought it to his own lips before whispering.

“If you would do me the pleasure and call me Derek.”

Beautiful cherry red started seeping on Mr. Stilinski’s cheeks in answer to Derek’s actions and almost too bold request.

“Only if you call me Stiles.”

Derek grinned. Straightened up but didn’t let go of the hand his lips had touched.

“Shall we go and find some tea then, Stiles?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I do hope you enjoyed it! And don't hesitate to let me know if some typos or anything like that found their way to the final draft (:


End file.
